Summer in Smallville
by shadowglove
Summary: oneshot Pre-Twilight. When Jacob has some problems on the Rez, he's sent to live his an aunt-in-law Nell Potter, for the summer in a place called Smallville. Jacob is sure he's not going to like it, but that was until he met Lana's friend, Chloe Sullivan


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

A/N: This is a Chloe/Jacob oneshot set BEFORE Bella set foot in Forks, thus when his inner wolf acts up he has no idea what it is since he doesn't know he's a wolf. 

And I know the Smallville timeline is screwed since things I mentioned happened while there was school and not around summer, but just bare with me for the sake of the story, okay?

**Warning: Spoilers for all of Smallville Season One.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob Black hadn't thought that there could be a place as boring as Forks, and then he'd been sent to Smallville to live with his aunt through marriage Nell Potter for the summer. He'd had a tough time on the Rez due to a fight with his friends over something he couldn't even remember anymore, so Billy Black had thought it a good idea to get Jacob off of the Rez and somewhere new for summer.

The young native remembered Lana Lang somewhat from the one time they'd met. She'd been a scrawny girl with pigtails and a pink dress at her aunt and his uncle's wedding on the Rez, and while at first she'd been nice Jacob had soon become bored by her repeated conversation about how her parents had been killed in a meteor shower in front of her eyes…

…and Jacob couldn't help but find it somewhat _morbid_ that she was wearing a piece of that meteor around her neck.

That was like wearing your parents' assassin's tooth or something.

Shaking his head, Jacob looked around the place called Crater Lake Lana had taken him to. She was nice and friendly and doing all she could to make him feel at home, and he was grateful for it. Lana was also very pretty, but he wasn't interested. She just wasn't his type…not that any of the girls he'd ever met had been his type.

Honestly, Jacob wasn't exactly sure _what_ his type was, all he knew was that he'd never sensed an ounce of attraction for _anyone_, and while his father assured him that he was only a late bloomer Jacob worried sometimes.

"Isn't this place just amazing?" Lana asked, decked in a baby-pink one-piece bathing suit.

Jacob was getting a lot of envious looks from the males around him, but he didn't see what the big fuss was about. Sure, Lana was pretty, but she wasn't _all that_ to have the male population look like they wanted to fry him alive. "Uh, yeah."

"We like to come here every summer because it just gets so _hot_ around here. And everyone from school hangs so we don't miss our friends at all."

Jacob remembered that Smallville was even a bit _smaller_ than Forks, and wondered how in the world you could 'miss' anyone. Just driving down the streets alone Lana had waved and smiled to almost everyone she'd seen.

It was _insane_.

They found a place and settled down, both deciding to sun instead of treading the waters as yet. Lana in her one-piece and large pink sunglasses, Jacob in his knee-length swimming trunks, both silent, one enjoying the scenery and the latter wondering what was so great about the place.

And then he found out.

Abruptly and unexpectedly.

"_Lana_!" A female voice called, unlike all the male voices that'd shouted out that name since they'd arrived.

"Chloe!" You could _hear_ Lana's smile as she sat up straighter. "Come join us!"

Jacob sighed, not knowing if he'd be able to take it if two girls got together and began to giggle. He looked up in the direction of the voice and froze when he saw the girl coming towards them, a large, happy smile on her face.

The girl was backlit by the sun, and it shone all around her like glitter. She was short, blonde, curvy to the extent that it made her red bikini look sinful, and she was _gorgeous_.

Jacob's eyes widened as something shifted in him oddly, reacting to the sight of the girl in a way he'd never reacted to any other.

"I didn't think you were coming today, _thank god_ you did!" The girl Chloe grinned to Lana as she knelt down on the blanket they were sharing. "Clark and Pete left me all alone to go off and so something in a very he-men, no-women-allowed kinda barbaric way and I was going _insane_ at home!"

"I wonder what those two are up to." Lana grinned excitedly, looking happier to see Chloe than she had to see any of the other people they'd met on the way.

"This will sound _really_ rude," Chloe then turned her smile on Jacob, and it was _blinding_. "But who are you? I mean, all the way from the parking lot I heard people whispering about Lana Lang's new boy toy."

"God. Don't people have anything better to talk about?" Lana grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"In _Smallville_?" Chloe snorted before returning her attention to Jacob and extending her hand. "I'm Chloe Sullivan, and don't mind my intrusiveness, but I'm going to be the best reporter of the Daily Planet one day in the not too distant future and I have to refine my interrogational skills _somehow_."

She was odd, but he liked it.

Grinning, Jacob clasped that smaller hand in his and resisted the urge to trail his calloused thumb over that silken skin. "Jacob Black, I'm---kinda related to Lana---through marriage."

"Where are you from?" Chloe asked, lying belly down on the blanket next to Lana, gaze on Jacob. "Are you going to be here long?"

She fired questions straight out and didn't beat around the bush coyly like all the girls he'd ever met.

He liked her even more.

"I'm from Forks, Washington, I live on the reservation there." Getting more comfortable on the blanket, Jacob began answering her questions. As soon as he'd finish answering she'd fired off another round, and somehow, after he felt she might now know more about him than anyone else he knew, she turned the topic to Smallville and something she liked to refer to as the Meteor Dilemma.

"_Chloe_." Lana sighed, throwing herself back on the blanket and turning towards her friend. "He just _arrived_. Let's not frighten him with all that."

"You think it'd frighten him?" Chloe asked in disappointment, turning to look at Jacob as though examining him.

The young native had to keep from sending his cousin-in-law a glare for even putting that thought in Chloe's mind. Why would Lana make him seem so _unmanly_ as to get frightened over something that was being said? "I'm hard to frighten." He announced coolly. "Tell me what you were going to say."

Chloe hesitated for the first time since he'd met her. She turned slightly to look at Lana. "He's your cousin, he's living in your house, he's _bound_ to meet up with them sooner of later. I mean, you basically get attacked or kidnapped every other week."

Lana blushed and groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Jacob blinked. _What_?

"Personally," Chloe turned her attention back to him. "I think it's the meteor rock she always wears. I notice that it seems to keep away the good guys and attracts the bad ones."

"_Hey_!" Lana exclaimed, hand going around said object.

"It's _true_!" Chloe argued with a laugh. "You've seen Clark whenever you use it! He stays as far from you as possible! Even _avoids_ you altogether some days. But when you're not wearing it he's like your Siamese Twin."

Lana blinked, seeming to think that over.

"And usually, when you're attacked, it's when you're wearing that." Chloe pointed to the green stone-pendant in question. "I think meteor freaks are attracted to it or something, and you've worn that forever. Who says that such constant and close exposure to the meteor hasn't infected you with some sort of meteor freak pheromone or something?"

Lana was looking horrified.

"Meteor freak?" Jacob asked, not really following the topic.

"I coined that name." Chloe grinned proudly, sitting up once more. "You see, despite the fact that the good people of Smallville like to pretend that they have _no_ idea of what's going on, the population has been _mutated_ by the meteors that fell in the Meteor Shower."

Jacob blinked. "_Huh_?"

"Deal with me, I know it sounds insane, but it's _true_. I have documented proof of this being so, and if you ever go onto the Internet and check out our school's website go on the Torch's section and you can read some of the articles and see the pictures." She straightened. "I'm the Editor of our school paper, the Torch. Lana's the entertainment section writer, and our friends Clark and Pete take care of the Humanities section and the Sports sections respectively."

"The Torch is her baby, so don't mind it if she starts to go starry-eyed and drools while talking about it." Lana teased.

"You are _so_ not the nice girl you have everyone fooled into believing." Chloe pouted, before forgetting the offense and continuing. "So far we've had coaches who could control fire, guys who turn into bugs---eat their moms---and want to mate with Lana---."

Lana made a face at that memory.

"A female shape-shifter who was obsessed with Lana," Chloe continued to rattle off the meteor freaks they'd encountered so far. "A jerk jock who stole the body heat from people which ultimately would kill them---."

"Sean targeted _you_ that time." Lana was quick to point out. "So that goes to show that it's not always _me_ who's targeted by the Meteor Freaks."

"A girl who sucked the fat outta people---and it's grosser than it sounds." Chloe ignored Lana's contribution as she continued. "Someone who could turn invisible and used it to stalk Lex----he's another one that meteor freaks go after a lot."

Jacob didn't know if he could blink or not.

Were the girls telling him the truth or were they pulling his leg since he was the new guy?

He narrowed his eyes.

He didn't think Lana would do that.

She was way too _nice_.

The girls then went through a long list of powers and situations (most in which Lana or this Lex Luthor were the ones being obsessed over), before Chloe finished with the most recent, which had happened a couple of days previously. "And as always, the guy I liked ended up being psychotic---the trying to kill me with a telekinetically-powered chainsaw was the only original part." Chloe sighed, finished recounting her adventure with Justin Gaines. "Poor Principle Kwan."

"Still, he was in the wrong." Lana announced softly. "When his son Danny accidentally hit Justin he should have made him go to the police, _not_ cover it up."

"I know, but still." Chloe sighed, shaking her head before getting up. "I don't know about you two, but I'm toasty and need some cooling, and the water is calling my name!" And with that she got up and entered the water.

"You coming, Jacob?" Lana asked as she got up.

It took him a second to tear his gaze from Chloe as she surface the water, and realize that Lana had been talking to him. "Um, no, I'll be here."

"Okay." Smiling at him, Lana hurriedly joined Chloe.

Sitting up, Jacob watched them, watched as the sun glistened off of Chloe's wet skin, and smiled.

Apparently he wasn't a late bloomer anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you see him anywhere?" Chloe whispered from where they were hiding in the shadows of the school basement.

"No, but I hear him." Jacob whispered back, eyes narrowed on the darkness, wishing that the legends about the Quileutes being descendants from wolves were true. If he had some canine ability he'd be able to see through this darkness easier and protect Chloe better.

Chloe's hand found his in the pitch black and she entwined her fingers through his, trembling slightly. Jacob was suddenly glad that visibility was zero, otherwise she would have seen his caramel skin tint red as he blushed furiously, all the while smiling like an idiot.

During the weeks he'd been in Smallville, Jacob had spent most of them with Chloe. The slightly older girl didn't seem to find it odd or dislike his company, and the days he didn't go looking for her at her home she came to Lana's to look for _him_, and usually he was dragged along on one of her many misadventures---most of them featuring the 'freak of the week' as she liked to refer to them.

This week they'd been investigating a series disappearances of students and of mummified remains being found the school grounds out back, a place Chloe admitted a lot of kids liked to sneak in to make-out. The 'forbidden thrill' she'd called it. Jacob hadn't minded sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night to go to a local make out place with Chloe, but kinda wished it wasn't on a 'mission'.

At least---at least she'd stopped spending so much time with that mountain of a guy she'd introduced as Clark Kent. Jacob hadn't liked him from first sight, or the close relationship he'd seemed to have with Chloe, and he couldn't help but feel smug when he realized that instead of dragging Clark around with her on her adventures she'd instead chosen _him_.

A fact that seemed to surprise _everyone_, especially _Clark_.

"I can't believe its Mark Tanner!" Chloe hissed, shaking at the memory of what they'd witnessed before being chased down into the basement. "_And_ we got the footage to prove it!"

Jacob took in a deep breath.

When they'd stumbled upon the scene (Chloe filming with her camcorder) he'd thought that they'd just walked in on a typical make-out session between two horny teenagers.

It was only when the girl began to dry out like a mummy did he realize that they'd caught the meteor freak red-handed---and on _tape_. It'd been dark, and so when the guy had looked up Jacob doubted that he'd recognized them, but he'd roared, thrown away the lifeless body of what had been a living, vivacious teenaged girl moments before, and chased them.

Somehow they'd ended down in the basement, hiding, with Mark Tanner somewhere in the darkness with them.

Jacob knew he should be concentrating on wherever the psycho killer could be, but all he could feel was Chloe's soft hand in his, all he could smell was the scent of her shampoo as she pressed closer behind him, subconsciously seeking his protection.

Something within him howled happily at her acceptance of him as her protector, and it surprised him.

Suddenly the upstairs flew open and a light was being shown downstairs. "Who is down there?" Gerry, the caretaker, could be heard calling down.

There was a shuffle, and they watched as Mark Tanner escaped through a window in the wall, leaving them alone in the darkness to take the heat.

"We're going to get charged for breaking and entering." Chloe whispered, worried. "Maybe even for unlawful mummification!"

As the light headed towards them, Jacob reacted on instinct, turning around and pushing Chloe against the wall, his lips meeting hers in his first kiss. Jacob went still the same moment Chloe did, before her lips began to move slowly, tentatively beneath his, and he groaned, reacting on instinct by sliding his hand into her hair and tilting her head upwards so he could take the kiss deeper.

Chloe's camcorder fell to the ground with a soft thud as her hands went to his chest, trailing it upwards until she linked them behind his neck, whimpering slightly when he used his body to pin hers against the wall.

"Break it up you two!" Gerry's light flashed on their faces, momentarily blinding them.

Jacob felt a growl of extreme displeasure make it up halfway through his throat before he bit it down, wondering why he always seemed so _animalistic_ when around Chloe. It was _embarrassing_.

"Hey Gerry." Chloe's voice was embarrassed as she looked over Jacob's shoulder at the caretaker.

"Miss Sullivan?" Gerry sounded surprised. "It's _you_? I never found _you_ here before."

"First time for everything." She grinned sheepishly, entwining her fingers through Jacob's and leaning her head against his shoulder. "This is Jacob, he's a cousin of Lana's and spending the summer here. I---uh---I wanted to show him the school I go to and the Torch's office."

Gerry shook his head at her. "Miss Sullivan, you of all people should know it's not safe here, especially with what's been happening with the kids. Please, take your boyfriend and get home safely before the cops arrive. I won't be able to explain your presence here to them and I know your dad won't be happy if he has to come and pick you and your boyfriend from the police station."

"Cops?" Jacob asked, playing dumb, insanely smug at the fact that the guy thought he was Chloe's boyfriend and that she hadn't denied it at all.

Gerry's face flashed with pain before he nodded. "Found another body when patrolling. Poor girl."

Chloe bit her lip, looking like she wanted to say something, but keeping quiet instead.

"Now, get home with you." Gerry sighed. "Go on, before whatever did that comes back."

Chloe nodded. "Yes, Gerry. You be careful too."

Jacob squeezed her hand, nodded to Gerry, and led Chloe out of the basement. They headed out of the school and were in her car, driving back to Nell's to drop him off. "What are we going to do? With the video?"

"We're not doing anything." Chloe responded as she parked in front of the Potter house and killed the engine. "But an _anonymous source_ is going to send this to the police station. Hopefully they'll believe what they see and not think it's a prank."

Jacob nodded, silent, waiting.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting _for_, but he knew he didn't exactly want to leave and sneak back into the house. The handsome young native wanted to stay in the car a little longer, stay with the blonde that got him into so many scrapes but whose smile was like sunshine and whose kiss…

His brown gaze went to her lips.

He wanted to kiss her again.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Jacob was about to lean over and try his luck a second time when Chloe's phone began to ring.

Answering it, she placed it to her ear. "Clark? Isn't it a bit late to be calling? Is something wrong?"

Jacob leaned back against the seat, telling himself he was _not_ sulking _or_ jealous of Clark. There was no _way_ that there was something within him growling at the fact that another male was so free with her that he wouldn't find calling her so late at night weird---_or_ asking her to come over to his _loft_.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second. I'm by Lana's anyway." Chloe looked towards where the Kent's home was visible, the light in the loft on. "If you turn your telescope this way you should see my car."

Jacob's eyes narrowed.

What if he _had_ noticed them?

What if he'd interrupted on _purpose_?

That thing within him that only surfaced when he was around Chloe growled, snarled, angry and possessive, but the young native pushed it away. He didn't know what it was and it frightened him sometimes.

"See you in two secs." Cutting off the phonecall, Chloe turned back to Jacob with a sheepish smile. "Thanks for tonight, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"Sure you would have." He grumbled, getting out. "You'd have just asked _Clark_." And with that he slammed the door shut and stalked away, knowing he was acting like a kid and kicking himself the whole way to the window he'd left half open so he could sneak back into his bedroom.

Before entering, he watched as Chloe drove the short distance to the Kent farm and was greeted by Clark, who took her quickly to the barn.

_She's alone, in the night, with __**him**__._

Growling, Jacob climbed back into his bedroom window, deciding he _really_ disliked Clark Kent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark Tanner had attacked Chloe later that night, having followed her car. Jacob had heard of it the next morning, and of the way Clark Kent had saved her life, somehow fending off the meteor freak and knocking him out until the police could arrive and take him away to Belle Reeve.

Jacob felt a mixture or resentment and gratitude towards Chloe's best friend.

The rest of the summer went by quickly, with Jacob and Chloe spending most of their time together alone or with Lana, Pete and Clark along as well. Jacob had to admit that he preferred it when it was just him and Chloe, but he knew he couldn't monopolize her, and so he learnt to get along as good as he could with Pete and Clark.

Even if he _didn't_ like how close the latter was with Chloe.

"I can't believe you're going now." Chloe whispered as she leaned against her car. She, Pete and Clark had come to say goodbye since Lana and Nell were about to drive him to the airport in Metropolis. He'd take the flight from there to Port Angeles, where his father and Mr. Clearwater would be waiting on him.

"Yeah." Jacob nodded, looking to his right, not wanting to go, not wanting to say goodbye. "When I'd first arrived here I didn't think I would last a week before begging my father to bring me back----but now I don't want to go. I---I really like---here."

"As insane as that is, I understand what you mean. Smallville has a weird and creepy sort of attractiveness. Must be the meteor rocks or something letting off some sort of Stay-Here pheromone into the air." Chloe smiled softly before looking down at her feet. "You know, when I first saw you I was insanely curious about who you were, I didn't think you'd become such an important friend."

_Friend._

_Yeah_.

He tried to hold his disappointment at bay. "You became important to me too, Chlo."

She looked away. "Maybe your father can send you back here next summer?"

He shook his head, knowing his dad wouldn't be able to afford that. He didn't even know how Billy Black had afforded to send him here _this_ time. "I don't see that happening."

"Oh." She looked disappointed, before turning to him and smiling brightly. "Then we'll just have to email each other whenever you can get to a cyber café. You'll find an email from me as long as you don't get bored of writing to me. I promise."

He smiled, finally looking at her. "I will _never_ get bored of writing you."

"I know. I'll have too many wacky adventures to tell you, it'd be _insane_ if you got bored, huh?" She _so_ didn't get it, did she?

"Jake?" Nell called from the car. "We have to go or you'll miss the flight."

He nodded to her and returned his attention to Chloe, not understanding the thing that whined canine-like inside of him, that told him not to go, to stay here, with Chloe. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah." And then Chloe surged forwards, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his chest as she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you, Jake."

His arms folded around her, drawing her closer, and that thing inside got more desperate, whining and snarling, but he ignored it as best as he could as he held her close. "I'm going to miss you too."

"_Awww_." Could be heard in Lana's voice somewhere in the background. "_Aren't they just so cute together?_"

"I doubt the boy would appreciate being called _cute_." Pete announced.

Clark was silent.

Chloe pulled away and looked up into Jacob's face before surprising him stiff by pressing her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. "Have a safe trip, Mr. Black." And with a blush rising up her neck, she quickly entered her car and started the engine.

Jacob watched her, shell-shocked and grinning like an idiot, until she disappeared around the corner and Nell cleared her throat.

Pete laughed and clapped Jacob's shoulder. "You _playa_!"

Jacob smiled at him before letting Lana drag him to the car. Waving goodbye to the boys in the driveway, Jacob was silent on the drive to Metropolis, a small smile on his lips---which still tasted of Chloe.

He missed her already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_Things here are the same as last time I wrote you. Of course, that means that insanity and chaos is still reigning free on the perpetually oblivious or in denial townsfolk of Smallville._

_Last night was the dance. Remember I told you about it? Clark and I went together, and Lana and Pete went. It was fun, and we all hung out together and danced---until like four or five tornadoes hit Smallville._

_Yes, as I said, things are normal here in Smallville._

_Lex and Clark's dads were both missing, but we went out looking for them and they were found alive and relatively uninjured, thank God._

_I think there's something going on between Pete and Lana. I don't have any proof to back that up, but I'm almost sure I saw him kiss her at the dance. Thanks to the tornadoes and the search parties afterwards I wasn't able to confirm with her as yet, but you know me, my curiosity is insatiable._

_So how is that childhood friend of yours that appeared? Isabella? Have you two reconnected like your parents wanted?_

_I have to go, Clark just arrived and we're sneaking out to check out something in Crater Lake. I don't have all the details, but he wants to show me something. When I figure out what it is I'll tell you immediately! :D_

_Have a great night!_

_Write back soon!_

_Chloe_

_p.s. see attached pictures from the dance!_

In an internet café in Port Angeles, Jacob frowned as he looked over the pictures. They were pretty, and Chloe looked gorgeous in her dress, but in each and every picture she was either in Clark's arms or smiling into his face.

And that _thing_ within Jacob didn't like it. It didn't like it _one bit_.

"Wow, she's actually _pretty_." Embry announced, looking over his shoulder.

"You said she's the blonde, right?" Quill asked, looking over his _other_ shoulder.

"Yeah." Jacob nodded, kinda pleased that they thought she was pretty.

"What's she doing wasting her time writing to you?" Embry teased.

"Hey? That the muscle guy always hanging 'round her?" Quill asked, pointing to Clark. "Can see why you're jealous, I'd hate to have _him_ as my competition."

"He's not my _competition_, we're both her _friends_." Jacob growled.

"But she kissed _you_." Embry pointed out eagerly. "Does she kiss _all_ her male friends?"

Jacob went still. _I damn well hope not!_

"Stop teasing him." Quill laughed. "He looks like he's about to either tear you or the computer apart."

"Okay, okay." Embry laughed, before changing the subject. "Have you seen the way Sam and his gang have been looking at us all lately? Doesn't it give you the _creeps_?"

Jacob nodded. Sam always looked at him as if he were special, as if he was _expecting_ something from him, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Stop distracting the guy." Quill rolled his eyes. "His time is almost up and he hasn't even written Goldie Locks back yet."

Realizing that that was true, Jacob threw himself into writing the response.

**Dear Ms. Sullivan,**

**Things here are as they always are.**

**Or in other words its boring as you don't know what.**

**Quill and Embry say to say hi, and they think you're pretty.**

**How many tornadoes? At once? And you're alive? Are you unhurt? Glad to hear that Clark's dad was okay and unhurt, I remember the fear when I'd heard about my dad's accident, so I can sympathize.**

**I saw Bella once while on the La Push beach with a bunch of friends, we talked for a little bit but that's about it. She's not really that interesting, I think I liked her better when we were making mudpies. :D**

**The pictures are nice. But don't you have any with just you?**

"Awww." Embry teased. "I want a picture of _only you_ so I can kiss it before I go to sleep every night!"

"And sleep with it beneath my pillow so I can be near you!" Quill finally joined in on the teasing.

"Shut _up you two!" _Jacob growled, blushing, finishing up the email.

**Have to go, my friends are acting like idiots.**

**Write back soon,**

**Jake**

Sending it, he got up just as his time ended. "Lets get outta here before you two buffoons get us kicked out."

"I love you, Chloe." Embry announced in a horrible Jacob-voice, grabbing Quill's hands and placing them to his heart.

"And I love _you_ Jakey-wakey!" Quill chorused back in a hysterically nasal voice.

"Let's run away together!" Embry announced before rushing out of the cyber café and dragging Quill (hold his hand to his forehead quite dramatically) behind him.

Jacob sighed and shook his head.

_Jakey-wakey._ He cringed.

_She'd kill someone before saying something like that_. The young native grinned as he walked out of the café and followed his friends, who'd cooled down and were complaining about how hungry they were.

Sighing he followed behind his friends, wondering what Chloe was doing at that very minute, and if she was looking at the moonlit sky, as he was, thinking of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've been wanting to do a chlacob for a while now, and I got an inspiration to write this so I did.**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Review?**


End file.
